1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ergonomic hand rests for computers and other electronic devices. These rests support the user""s wrist, palm, fingers and possibly forearm. In particular, the invention relates to soft, conforming hand pads constructed integrally with the keyboard body of portable laptop or notebook computers. While the present hand pads were developed with the portable computer in mind, the pads may be used in various other keyboard applications, including desktop computer keyboards, typewriters, calculators, and other equipment including a keyboard.
2. Background of the Invention
The use of computer input devices such as computer keyboards, mice, tracking pads and other similar devices is becoming increasingly prevalent in modern computing. However, continuous use of these input devices is often uncomfortable, and sometimes hazardous to the user. For example, use of keyboards, mice and tracking pads requires positioning the user""s hand in a generally horizontal position which can cause the tendons in the hand to lie in a strained position, often resulting in discomfort.
Simple flat pads are currently available for supporting a user""s hand as he or she manipulates the input devices. Such pads have been further refined to provide contoured surfaces on which to support the user""s hand.
Unfortunately, these prior attempts have been met with only limited success, since they often fail to conform to a specific user""s hands and, therefore, only offer limited relief from the pressures being applied as the user manipulates his or her input device. A need, therefore, exists for a computer pad offering users a soft and individually conforming hand surface. The present invention provides such a computer hand pad.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a computer pad for use in supporting the hand of a user as he or she manipulates a computer input device. The pad includes a body member shaped and dimensioned for positioning adjacent the computer input device. The body member includes a viscoelastic material adapted to conform to the shape of the hand of a user.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a pad wherein the body member is a viscoelastic solid-phase material.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pad wherein the viscoelastic solid-phase material is a styrenic thermoplastic elastomer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pad wherein the viscoelastic material is a viscous liquid material contained within an elastomeric bag.
It is also another object of the present invention to provide a pad wherein the viscous liquid material is a silicone gel or thermoplastic elastomer.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a laptop computer including a keyboard housing and a monitor. The keyboard housing supports a plurality of keys for manipulation by a user of the computer. The computer also includes at least one hand pad formed in the keyboard housing at a position adjacent the plurality of keys for supporting the hand of a user as the user manipulates the plurality of keys and rests the hand on the keyboard housing.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a laptop computer wherein the keyboard housing includes at least one recess in which the at least one hand pad is positioned.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a laptop computer wherein the keyboard housing includes first and second recesses on opposite sides of the keyboard housing, and first and second hand pads are respectively positioned within the first and second recesses.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a laptop computer including a tracking pad formed within the keyboard housing and an additional hand pad formed in the keyboard housing at a position adjacent the tracking pad for supporting the hand of a user as the user manipulates the tracking pad and rests the hand on the keyboard housing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a laptop computer wherein the keyboard housing includes a recess in which the additional hand pad is positioned.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.